Lone Wolf
by Mossclaw
Summary: Story of Life and Death of Tia. Follow her through Abandonment, being tricked, and Finding love.
1. Living with nothing to Live with

**Chapter 1**

_Living with nothing to live with_

"Tia!" growled a Black brute. "Get off of my tail or I will bite yours off!"

A small brown female pup got up and ran to the front of the large brute. "Sorry Kino, I thought your tail was a branch." She apologized. "It's so dark in here. When are we going to move to a brighter place?" she asked.

"As soon as your father decides too." He growled. "Now, let me get to sleep with out you on my tail."

A little disappointed Tia moved to another den to sleep. Another growl was herd by the tiny pup. "What did I do?" she asked.

"This is a birthing den and I don't think you're in birth." A Brown fae growled.

"Sorry Sofia, I was just trying to find a nice place to sleep." She fattened her ears against her head, to show her sister the respect she wanted.

"Well, go someplace else!" Sofia jumped up and snapped at her little sister.

Tia didn't stick around. She raced outside to avoid being beaten by her older sister. _Why is everyone mean to me?_ She asked herself. _I do everything right._ She turned to her right to find another den. She sniffed before she entered, no one was in there. "Finally." She whispered." I can sleep without someone growling at me."

"Wrong!" Another growl arose from the throat of a large grey brute.

"Father!" Tia perked up her eyes, but then quickly flattened her ears remembering her place in the pack. "Sorry, I will move again." She didn't even bother waiting for his answer. When she arose from the den she looked around for another den to sleep in. That was the last one. Tia whined. She wasn't aloud with her mom since her mom was expecting another litter. She was the only pup in the latest litter so no one let her sleep with them. Tia looked up at the sky, her life was so miserable. No one ever let her sleep in the same den with them, or eat till all the food was gone. Everyone hated her. She didn't know what she did to make them so angry. She glanced up at the sky and stared at the stars. The stars didn't hate her. They couldn't. They couldn't do anything. Yet they always seemed to talk to her. They whispered that she shouldn't take this treatment. She should go away from here and never look back. She always said no. It wasn't worth it. Leaving her family for the sake of being treated right, No, it just wasn't worth it. She sighed. Then padded over to a tree to sleep. She curled up and began to drift into a sleep.

She started to thrash and kick. She was dreaming. She was in a field and the stars came down to her circling to form a wolf. A Pure silver wolf. Tia looked at the strange wolf and began to shrink away, and show respect for her. "No, Tia, No." The wolf Scolded. "You shouldn't do that to me. I should do that to you."

Tia looked up in confusion. "Me?" she asked unsure of what to do. "Why?"

"Tia you shall be great! Greater than you father! You shall rule, but to do so you must leave! Go far away. Away to a place where you can relax and learn. Go to the Humans Tia! The Humans will help!!!!" The stars that made the silver wolf began to blow with the wind and the wolf soon disappeared with the wind.

"No!" Tia called out for the wolf. "Don't leave!"

Tia shot up. Someone was kicking her. "What!" she growled. Then she realized who it was and put her tail in between her legs and bowed her head. "Sorry."

Her father was there looking at her with his piercing green eyes. He nodded and took off with the other hunters to leave. Then turned his head. "Don't sleep out side again." He ordered.

She nodded and thought. _I will just make me a den._ She dug into the earth by the tree she slept by last night. Then her dream came into her head. _"Go far away! Away to a place where you can relax and learned." _The dream rattled her head. _"Go to the Humans! The Humans will help!!"_ Tia shook her head. There was No reason to leave. Her family was all that mattered. Why should she leave? Why _would_ she leave? The dream came back to her. The silver the wolf, the stars, the ghostly wind. _Maybe, I should. Maybe, just maybe, I should. _She thought. She narrowed her eyes and began to dig harder. Her family might not know it yet, but they will need her, they need everyone.

Her den was quite big for a pup her size and it took most of the day to build, but she did it. Something good. She lied down. Then jumped up at the sound of footsteps outside. She emerged from the den to see nothing. She fattened her ears they are normally back by now. _Maybe they just are taking a long hunt_. She thought hopefully but deep inside her she knew that they had left her. For good.

She waited right inside her den, waiting for them to come back, watching for them. All her senses were alert. Her ears perked up, her nose flaring, her eyes wide open.

The moon was high in sky by the time she gave up. They weren't coming back for her. They left her. For no reason. She looked up at the stars for help, but her shiny little friends were covered up by thick heavy rain clouds. She got up and sluggishly walked into the center of the system of dens. She pointed her muzzle towards the sky and began to howl, she was too young to howl, but she wanted to try. She made an O with her lips and began to have the little puppy howl, not the best, but it will do. Suddenly it began to rain, downpour, and then lightening. She shrank away and whipped into her den that she made earlier that day and sleep.

**_So, the Adventure begins…._**


	2. Walking to Nowhere

**Chapter 2**

_Walking to Nowhere_

_I've got to keep going,_ She thought bitterly. _I have to!_ She was traveling all day. She was exhausted. She keep going though. She had to reach the road before she could relax. The sun was beginning to set and she had no idea where to sleep at for the night. She sighed and flopped down. "I'll never find anywhere to sleep." She growled.

"Find what?" a growl rose from the throat of a pure white Fae wolf with deep blue eyes.

"Sorry, Am I on your territory?" she asked submissively.

"Nah, this isn't mine. Just traveling." She laughed. "You too?"

"Oh, yeah you could say that." She sighed. She could be free, for once. No one making her be a lesser wolf.

"What'd you mean?" she asked. Then noticed how tired she looked. "Tell me later, you need to rest." She started to go the looked back to see if Tia was following. "Come on!" Tia raced after her using all her strength. The white wolf lead her to a small cave up against a cliff.

Tia looked up at the cliff. "Big Cliff, I would hate too fall off that thing." She whispered.

"Me too, but it does provide good shelter underneath." She barked. Then disappeared into her cave, Come on I've got food inside!" Tia didn't waste time. She ran inside and ate all she could, since there seemed to be plentiful.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, we all come into hard times now and then." She giggled. "You never told me your name, or why you were traveling it such a young age."

Tia looked up at the white wolf, staring deep into her deep, deep blue eyes. Then she looked down at the ground. "My name is Tia, I am traveling because…." She stumbled off her words then swallowed, "because my family left me, just the other night. They were supposed to be hunting, but the moved to another den area." She looked at the ground sadly. Her family left her. For no reason. She swallowed again and looked up. She had to be strong to make this journey. "You never told me your name."

The white wolf looked at her. She knew how it felt, just to be abandon without a reason. The she laughed at how strong she was. "You will need your strength to keep on traveling. My name is Snow." She giggled. "Not a strong name, but it gives me something to go by."

Tia nodded. "Yeah." She whispered.

"How about we give you a new name?" Snow suggested. "That way you aren't dragging your family around?"

"Can I really do that?" she asked. _I would love to change my name; all it carries around is dead memories._ She thought with hope.

"Sure, I did once my family left me." She said.

"Okay, Hmmm…. What is my new name…. what is a good name that fits me?" She closed her eyes and she began to see the stars form into the silver wolf again.

"A Strong name, for a strong leader….." The silver wolf whispered.

"Yes, strong, yet kind….." she answered. She opened her eyes. She had the best name. "Nalee!" She smiled. "That's a good name right?"

"Yes, that is perfect." Snow jumped up. "Come on lets go outside to celebrate!" They ran outside and began to howl. The newly named Nalee Still had her puppy howl, but she didn't care. Soon after they howled another howl arose from the distant.

"What was that?" she asked getting scared. No one was supposed have this territory.

"I don't know," Snow answered. _She's scared too. _Nalee thought, "We better head inside, or leave. It's not safe." She headed inside. Nalee was tempted to follow, but she knew the wolf would find them, and then kill them.

"I think we should leave." Her voice was shaking. "We would be safer."

Snow thought for a moment. "Yes, we should." Then began to walk towards the setting sun.

"I need to get to the road." Nalee whispered. The road was the other way.

"I need to get to the river." Snow replied.

"I guess we won't be traveling together than." She said sadly.

"Don't look so sad, we will meet again." She said, "I promise" she added once she saw how disbelieving Nalee looked.

"Okay. Good bye Snow. Good Luck!" She barked.

"Bye!" Snow barked back.

"Wait!" Nalee yelled before Snow could take off. "Thanks. I don't think no one has ever been nicer."

"Your welcome." Snow said then licked Nalee's forehead. "Be careful." Then she turned back around and set off towards the sun.

Nalee sighed. She was alone again. _I guess no one would stay with me. _She thought.

**_Note: Chapter 2 isnt done, Its gonna be alot longer. Sorry._**


End file.
